wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of the Shadow Council
The History are the base for the storyline of the secret socity the New Shadow Council wich exists on EU Moonglade surver. Unlike the Legends that are mostly unknown, the History is known by many. If you want to coment my work klick here: User talk:Burgrsch = The Shadow Council of old: = The Shadow Council was funded by Gul'dan the former student of Ner'zhul and the first of the Warlocks. Through it he took over the Horde. As the apprentice of Kil'jaeden he gave the power hungry chieftains of the Horde a chans to become unbeatbil. A blood pact whit a demon. And the demon whos blood was used was the feared Mannoroth the Destructor. A pit lord of terrible power, even a lieutenant of the Burning Legion. Unknown to most orc's was the price of there new fund powers and bloodlust. Ther spirits wher tainted by the demonic powers. There bloodlust ended to be a weaopon of war and bacame a power that ruled the orc's. Some even started to show more wicked symptoms and stopped being orc's alltogether. Only one clan refuse to follow Gul'dans evil plan to turn the Horde into a army of death and destructions. Durotan chieftain of the Frostwolf clan, saw that the evil of the demons would take more from the orc's then thet gave. Thos he was exiled for treachery agenst the Horde, not by the word of Gul'dan. But the comand of the Warchieftain Blackhand, also known for being a puppet of the Shadow Council. Then begon the war, whit the aid of the human mage Medivh the Council create a portal to the world of Azeroth. The Councils real goal was to find the Tomb of Sageras and take the power for themselfs (In other words Gul'dan wanted the powers of the Tomd for himself) but the rest of the Horde was told that they where on a war of conquest. Lead by the cruel Warchieftan Blackhand and the Blackrock Clan the Horde crushed the kingdom of Azeroth. After under the last days of the first war Gul'dan was trying to contact Medivh via his mind when the Mage was killed by his own kin. This throw Gul'dan in to a coma, and thos Blackhand was left to fend for himself. As Gul'dan slept under the watchfull eyes of his followers the leaders of the Horde turnd on one another. Orgrim Doomhammer, that had been Blackhands most trusted general. But now as Gul'dan was not capable of keeping order whit in the Horde Doomhammer turnd on Blackhand. In secret he had many of the Blackrock Clans leaders swear him loyalty and then killed Blackhand himself. Cuting of Blackhands head Orgrim Doomhammer he proclaimed that he was: "...keeping what I killed! I killed the Warchieftain, so now I AM THE WARCHIEFTAIN!" Whit that Doomhammer tock over the Blackrock Clan and the Horde. After that he asked the warlocks to support him and his rule. The answer came to late. And Doomhammer had most of the warlocks killed in raids agenst there camps. Doomhammer did this to weaken the Shadow Councils power over the Horde. But not even Doomhammer dared to attack Gul'dan in the opend. Gul'dan awoke and "swore" loyalty to Doomhammer. Thos a power struggle had began whit in the old Horde. Whit Doomhammer and the Thunderlords, Blackrock and Dragonmaw Clans under his comand. And Gul'dan the rests of the Shadows Council, the Stormreavers, Twilight's Hammer and Black Tooth Grin clans. The Bleeding Hollow and Burning Blades was to the most part unaware of the conflict. The Bleeding Hollows leaders did not know of the Shadow Council, thos they thought that all followd the Warchieftain (As did many other minor clans). The Burning Blades thought that Gul'dans promise was truthful and that Doomhammer now was the master of the Horde. Only a few of the clans leaders knew the truth. Those it was a Horde full of internal conflicts that went to war whit the Alliance of Humens, Dwarfs, Gnomes and High Elven. Even so the power of the Horde and there allies, the demons, ogres and trolls almost annihilate the world of men. But in the crucial hour Gul'dan was told where to find the Tomb of Sageras. And so Gul'dan abandon the Horde and the Alliance won the second war. = The Death of Gul'dan and the Fall of the Shadow Council: = After the Gul'dan died at the Tomb of Sageras the old Shadow Council was in ruins. Many fraction arose and in figthing soon started. Most of the warlocks ones loyal to the Shadow Council leaft and became only loyal to there clans. The warlocks of the Blackrock and Dragonmaw was especialy well known to do just this. Also the warlocks of what had been the Twilight's Hammer Clan was soon to help form the Twilight Cult. A cult that served the Elder Gods. Only the Burning Blade keept there loyalty to the Shadow Council. Under this times the ruins of the old Shadow Council became a despert power that soon fell under the total controll of the Burning Legion. They had became weak and mislead. Thos even the spirits of the seven last true masters of the old Shadow Council abandond the ruins of the old Council. = The Return of the Shadow Council the story thos far: = The old blind orc warlock Burgrsch, a vetran of the first and second war fund a book by the hand of Gul'dan himself. In a attemt to bring his dead daughter back he relessed a from of demonic soul eating fly's on to the world. At first it seemed that the infection would spread and over the whole of the world. But now it seemd to be only a part of the now dead heads of the Shadow Council of old. Using the infection as fuel one of the members of the heads of the council enterd the mind of the old warlock. The spirit that now from time to time take over Burgrsch seems to be the grandfather of the Mok'Nathal Grall. A some what known champinon of the Horde. As the Council's plan to controll Grall via the infection faild there next step in as yet unknown. But they still have power over Burgrsch and they still have a foothold in this world ones more. What they shall do now is not known... The old and blind orc Burgrsch was dran to the caves of his new freinds the Gelkis Centuars. There in thos dark caverns he stumbeld apown a stone tablet. Picking it up he fund that it was not made by Centuars. It was made of marble and the text on it was night elven. At first he could only read the words: The Tablet of Bolgan on the top of the tablet. Asking the Centuars whom, or what, Bolgan was they only anserd that they did not know. But that the cave whit in whic he was standing, was calld the Hole of Bolgan. And had been for a long time. The shamans of the clan said that ones trolls had lived in this caves and befor them night elfs. According to the clan shamens the night elfs that have used the cave had been mages. Whit the aid of a chant the old warlock had leard he was abilely to read the rest of the text on the tablet. It was a text by a demigod calling himself Bolgan the spirit of the Graylands. The text read: "I am Bolgan the spirit of the Graylands. I am it's power. Here I am the Lord and Master. In this caves I call the Hole of Bolgan my energys are at there strongest. As I am the land I will chages as it those. My why of thinking will be the same as the land. So therefor I take intrest in the elfs that live apon my lands. Therefor I have let them build me this tempel. They shall lurn the arts of the archen. For via the arts og magic they will make my influens biger! My power stronger, meybe one day they will all see me as there god." Knownig the powers this demigod most holed, and the fact that demon's and primal war races now lived apon him the ogre magi's spirit smiled. This was the places from where he would have the power and energys needed to sommun the followers to the case of the Shadow Council. Thos it was here he made six idols of the Shadow Spirit. Whit which the Council of old could meld there spirits whit mortals. Making the mortals part of them and them apart of the mortals. However the first formation of the new Council shattered when the ghost of Gul'dan awoken. Only the elder orc and the Mok'natal halfbreed remained linked to the spirits of the old Council. They followed the visions of the dark spirits to the ghost of Gul'dan. And under his guidens they became the three. Soon they would all raise to the power and become the master of the Shadow Council. = The Rise of The Three = Category:Stories Category:The_New_Shadow_Council